The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Outer sliding panels (also commonly referred to as sunroofs, moonroofs, panorama roofs, panoramic roofs and other trade names herein referred to generically as a sunroof) are sunroofs where a movable panel (made of glass, sheet metal, metal reinforcements, polycarbonate or a combination of these or similar materials), from its closed position, lifts or tilts and then moves into a position above a fixed panel where it effectively provides an opening in the roof to the outside air. This can give occupants the feel of openness towards the sky similar to a retracted convertible top. The larger the open air opening (“hands through opening”) and the larger the transparent opening when the moving panel is closed (“day light opening”) the more value is gained regarding this feeling.
Typical outer sliding sunroof designs use a kinematic system mounted at a roof line to control opening and closing of the sunroof. The kinematic system often includes a mechanical assembly driven by a motor. Placement of the kinematic system at the roof line (which is close to the head of a vehicle operator and passengers) reduces a volume of the passenger compartment while increasing the interior noise level to the operator and passengers. To reduce these effects, additional soundproofing is used, which further limits the volume and a torque capability of the motor is constrained because increases in torque capability increase size and noise. The increasing size, and soundproofing to counter noise both further reduce the volume.
A common problem with sunroofs is alignment between the connected left hand and right hand sliding mechanisms. This can especially be the case over time as the parts become looser and/or when manufacturing processes are not tightly controlled during the initial assembly. Left hand to right hand misalignment of the sliding mechanisms can be cause for 1) unpleasant (shaky) type movement of the sunroof, 2) high loads and greater vehicle power required to drive the sunroof system, and 3) “No-op” conditions should misalignment become so severe that the drive motor is unable to overcome it. Another common problem with sunroofs is maintaining consistent and reliable fore-aft positions of the guide mechanism. Typically for large outer sliding roof systems, the motors are stopped at pre-programmed positions corresponding to full close and full open via control software. This requires that the software know the sunroof system extremely well and that the software be able to adapt to changing circumstances, for instance, parts become looser and there is less effort required for the motors to drive the system, or, conversely if the system becomes more difficult to cycle do to foreign matter (i.e. dust/dirt) coming inside the mechanism guide tracks. These are the types of events that will occur and software alone cannot be perfectly able to accommodate these changes without having to have re-initialization events. This can lead to degradation of the close and open position reliability and repeatability as compared to that of the design intent conditions.
What is needed is a system and method for improving sunroof implementations to increase hands through opening and day light opening characteristics while reducing constraints of the kinematic system on these characteristics.